thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral
Astral (Full name: Astral Zeronid Matrix) is the son of Celestial and Ariette, as well as the older brother of Gioia. He is a Darkus Infinity Helios of Matrix, and was a prince of Matrix's ruling family before being brainwashed by another ex-prince, his uncle Dementia, into attacking his own parents and sister. However, upon being freed from Dementia by Celestial, Astral has fled the cities of Matrix into the woodlands to avoid his own family. Information Personality Astral feels like an outcast. He has felt so ever since he was kidnapped by Dementia at a young age and brainwashed into attempting to destroy his own parents and sister. Ever since regaining his memories and coming to the realization that he is Celestial's son, he has fled form his own family on Matrix and attempts to hide out on his own. This gives him a tiny lust for loneliness. Astral also often stays away from others, unless it is to rescue them from a threat, though he automatically disappears afterwards. Astral is very intelligent and hardworking, but has a cold demeanor. He addresses others in a mocking and sarcastic tone, and usually does not take what they say seriously. This applies to his family, since he has been against them due to Dementia's influence, though he has long broken out of it. However, he claims to do so for the "safety" of his family. Surprisingly, Astral is very close to certain beings, beings, such as Jurivina and even his sister Gioia from a distance, and will fight to protect them. Family and Relationships Celestial Astral believes that his father thinks of Astral as his biggest failure. This is because he thinks that Celestial had many chances at finding out that his son was still alive and could have rescued him from Dementia's clutches earlier. Ariette Astral respects his mother, but as he was taken from her and his father in his teens, he feels that he is unfamiliar to her. While Astral will gladly assist his mother in times of need, he normally stays away from Ariette to make sure that no force of evil uses her in order to force Astral into being their pawn. Gioia Astral cares for his sister very much, and even though he monitors her from a distance in case she is in need of help, he will happily leap into her aid no matter what. However, like in the case of the rest of the members of his family, Astral normally stays away from Gioia to make sure that no force of evil uses her in order to force Astral into being their pawn. Notable Quotes Powers and Abilities *'Shadow Manipulation:' Astral is able to create and utilize shadows that can shield himself from the plain sight of foes. He can also use these shadows to make something like a "second skin" on him, whereas the "second skin" is a disguise. However, if this is used on another being, there is a limit to the range where they can walk around in the disguise. This is because if they move too fast, they can literally walk out of their disguise. This is why Astral keeps this power to himself. *'Shadow Slipping:' Astral is able to transform into a substance that resembles a shadow. While in this form, he can hide, undetected, in the shadows and "slip" through one area to the next that has shadows he can inhabit. *'Astral Projection:' Astral can leave his body and explore areas he has or has not visited before in a ghost-like, "astral" form. However, this leaves his body vulnerable to attacks, and able to be possessed by something similar to an astral form. 'Ability Cards' 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Human Form Bakugan Form Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Protagonists